


Time for a nice lesson

by Tokutaliaa



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokutaliaa/pseuds/Tokutaliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having not really peaceful friendship and relations, Ian is going to teach Souji a good lesson.But something surprising happens between them. Maybe something called love? [Story is wrote before 8 episode; About the first IanSou moments. Around 5-6 episode.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a nice lesson

After one hard and tired fight, the Kyoryugers went back to the Spirit Base to return the batteries. The King was happy for the successful battle, so were the others. As usual, they were hanging in the Tiger Boy restaurant.  
“Everyone! Let`s go to the restaurant and have nice time as one strong team!!” shouted Daigo, starting to cuddle into Amy and Nobuharu. 

“Oh! That`s will be nice.” Amy answered, nodding happily.

“We`ll have good time together.. And we`ll know each other.~” added Nobuharu and smiled back at them. 

“Nossan is right! Let`s go!” Daigo walked to the exit with happy steps. “C`mon!’’  
Amy, Nobuharu and Ian followed him. After getting a real team, they never spent time together. That would be good for their relations. 

“King. You go. I shall join you too.’’ A young voice called Daigo and stopped him. 

“Ehhh?! But..’’

“King, maybe Souji-kun needs some time alone. Let`s leave him. I know he`ll come!’’ Added Amy, smiling at them. She went to Souji and hugged him. “We`ll wait for you in the Tiger Boy! Don`t forget to come~!’’   
Souji nodded and smiled a bit at her. 

After this little conversation, the four of them walked away. Souji walked around the big table and sat down. He was really happy to have such good comrades. All of them were caring for each other and helping each other. Souji promised to go to the Tiger Boy and stood up,taking his sword with him.   
After some minutes walking, the young boy was getting close to the restaurant.

“Boy. What was that?” a cool and playful voiced called Souji by his nickname. 

“What—Aren`t you go with the others?..”

“I was,I needed a fresh air..” The voice chuckled and looked around. It was Ian, one of their comrades. He was leaning on one wall, looking at Souji.His relations with the young swordsman weren`t one of the happiest. They weren`t big friends. Souji couldn`t take Ian`s playboy personality. Ian was trying to lower it a bit for the boy and to act friendly. But they were still in the beginning of their friendship, so it was normal.

“Like I care. Just tell me what you want.”

“Oh my.. You are really cold with me, Boy. Is it because I was acting good the last time? ” Ian walked around him and was looking at him carefully.

“Good? You were using me as your shield. I don`t call this ‘good’.” Souji glared.

“You were the only one who could handle it.~” Ian moved his hands and chuckled.   
Souji got more angry and got closer to him, grabbing him by his jacket. “You really piss me off, Ian.”

The only thing the other did was to chuckle again. He was finding the boy`s words funny. 

“I guess you really need a lesson.~’’

“A lesson? About what?” Souji`s grip got tighter by hearing Ian`s words. The glare of the teenager become worse. 

“Oh~? Well, I think you don`t know with who are you talking with this tone.’’ With really fast moves, Ian pinned him on the wall. The sword fall down from Souji`s hands from the fast speed. The boy ached a bit from the pain in his back, but his glare was still staring at the other.

“You playboy.. Release me now! Go find a girl for this!” Souji hissed and tried to move away from him. 

“Naah, the girls are good and nice,but you are one really bad boy. Ian needs to give you some lesson.” He smirked and roughly kissed Souji`s neck,licking it with passion. The younger boy opened his eyes widely and pushed Ian`s head. 

“Stop it,Ian!”

Ian licked his own lips and winked. “Make me.” He kissed him deeply and pinned his hands too. Souji didn`t know what to do with this problem. He never knew Ian`s lips were really nice. The feeling was strange but Souji kind of liked it. He never did or wanted to know is Ian a good kisser.   
For the other,the feeling was amazing. Ian always wanted to know that taste of the student`s lips. They were really soft. Surprisingly soft. 

Souji tried to stop him,but the nice and passionate feeling didn`t let him. Without any passion he kissed Ian back lightly and closed his eyes. Of course,the black warrior felt it. He broke the kiss,licking the younger one`s lips. 

“Hah.. So soft.. I didn`t know you like my kisses,boy.” Ian smirked a bit and tighten the grip of his hands.

“It`s not like I really wanted it.. You didn’t give me another choice.” Souji looked away and ached lightly from the pain in his wrists. 

“I knew my love bullets will hit you too. I already felt it..” Ian put his forehead on Souji`s and smiled,looking into his eyes. “Do you know already what I feel?”

“Hate?..” Souji whispered and looked back into the other`s eyes deeply.

“Iie.The feeling is called love. And I know you can feel it too..”

“No! I don`t.. I—” the young boy felt warm and wet lips on his neck,sucking it. Souji couldn`t take it. His wrists were becoming red,the lips were sucking his sensitive skin too much.. He couldn`t take it anymore and left one silent moan.

“Damn it..Ian..” he looked up and sighed longly. “Stop..”

Ian looked at him and smirked. It was getting better for him. He couldn`t lose this chance to see the serious and cold Souji in some positions. Damn it that Ian! He was really enjoying it. His tongue was playing and dominating the soft and untouched skin of the green warrior. 

After he played with Souji`s neck,Ian left him free and put his hands on his own waist. Souji panted heavyly and sat down,leaning on the wall.

“Hmm.. I am already prepared for some fun time with you,boy. But where should we go?” The playboy thoughts a bit. His partner didn’t have time to answer it from panting and trying to calm himself. He was 16 and Ian was 23. That was strange for himself. Souji looked up and gave him a death glare. 

“I..I will end you!” 

“Ohh? Let`s see who will end who.~” Ian chuckled and already got an idea. “Is a hotel a good place,boy~?”

“Like I care what you want.”

“You will,You will.” He picked Souji by his hand and started walking to the nearest hotel. 

 

~MEANWHILE~

“I am really curious where are Souji-kun and Ian..” Amy asked and pouted a bit.

“Don`t worry,Amy! They are not really nice with each other.. Maybe they need some time together to become close friends! And then,our team will be more awesome!” Daigo said,patting her shoulder.

“I agree with King. They won`t do something to hurt each other!” Nobuharu nodded and smiled at them.

————————————————

“One room for two please Miss.~” Ian winked at the girl and ordered a room for him and Souji. Of course,the young lady didn`t notice the red wrists and a love mark on the student`s neck. She gave the key for one room and waved at them.

“Idiot.. If she thinks that we are—”

“..Dating? And what if we are? I already know you love me.” 

“I never said that!—” Souji was pushed on the bed when they got in and he looked at Ian.

“Shall we continue our little game?” said the playboy,taking off his leather jacket. He leaned to Souji and kissed him deeply and roughly. The boy tried to soften the kiss and moved to stop him. Sadly Ian was already professional at kissing and love so Souji couldn`t stop him. Maybe he could only make the actions more tender. 

Ian started unbuttoning the uniform of the boy,but suddenly stopped. He broke the kiss and took Souji`s hand,making him stand up. 

“I would love to see your body while you are striping for me.” He sat on the bed,crossing his legs and smirking.

“What—No! Never!” he glared and stood on his place.

“So,you want me to say what happened between us in front the others.. especially to the King.With pleasure.~” Ian chuckled and winked at him. “You choose,boy.” 

Souji didn`t have another choice. He had to strip in front of him or the things that happened between him and Ian will be known. 

“Why do you always have the things you want?”

“Because I know I can have them.” Ian nodded and put his hands behind him,holding on them. “I am waiting,boy.”

The boy looked away. For first time he was doing such embarrassing things. This was his first time. He never felt that uncomfortable. His shaking hands reached to his uniform and unbutton it. He lightly put it on the bed and looked at Ian. The flirty boy replied him with a wink. “Now,the pants.”  
Souji sure was going to kill him for this! He was doing these dirty stuff with one of his comrades! The student just wanted to yell at Ian,but in the other hand, he didn`t want the others to know about this.   
Then,he reached to his collar and slowly took it off. After it,the young boy took off his pants and was only with one shirt and his tie. Souji was pulling the shirt down to cover a bit those parts. 

“Nice legs for a 16 years old,boy.” Ian chuckled and looked from up to down Souji`s body.  
“Shut up!” the student yelled and glared at him.  
“Give me the tie.” Ian reached his hand and waited for it. Souji just didn`t want to know what was he going to do with it. He just gave it and looked at the other with confused face. 

Ian smiled and grabbed Souji`s hand and threw him on the bed. Then he got on top of him and tied up his hands with it.   
“What the—?!”

“I just knew you will look good in these positions.~”

“All of this time.. Did you have dirty dreams about this?!!”

“Maybe yes maybe no.” Ian kissed the younger one`s ear and stood up,taking off his own shirt. Souji stared at him and tried not to blush. Damn his body was nice- But no! Souji shouldn`t stuff like these. He looked away and coughed. 

“I see someone likes my body,no?” Ian smirked and kissed him softly,spreading the boys legs. Souji bit the playboys lips when he felt his hands on his legs and broke the kiss fast. “What do you think you are doing?!”   
Ian smiled devilish and started unbuttoning his pants. “I thought I need to prepare you for your first time..but I guess you already are ready.” 

“No..No..Not that!” Souji didn`t know what to do. The only thing left was to be good with him. That`s why he hugged the older one putting his tied hands behind his neck. 

“Ian..Please don`t do it.. I beg you!”

Ian sighed and looked at him. “I want to know something. Do you love me?”

Souji froze. He had some feelings about him but didn`t know should he tell or not. But,he was tired of keeping his feelings inside him. Maybe he needed to tell..  
The boy nuzzled into Ian`s neck,nodding lightly. The other opened his eyes widely. He couldn`t believe it..Souji really loved him!   
“Boy..I can`t take it! I want to show you my love!” Ian shook his head and took with one grab the tied hands and pinned him on the bed. Souji nodded again. Maybe he was realizing the feelings of his comrade.   
The good and innocent face of Ian turned back to his usual,playful and romantic one. The younger one just sighed and looked up at him.   
“You sure can`t be soft for once..”

Ian chuckled and took his member,pointing it to the entrance,looking at the young boy. Souji looked away,while trying to untie his hands. Ian saw him and suddenly entered him,thrusting fast. A gasp was left from the boy`s lips and he looked at the other.

“Hah..Boy..” Ian panted and took his legs,thrusting more. Souji couldn`t untie his hands and moved with him,moaning. 

“I..Ian..Idiot..why didn`t you tell..mee..!” a fresh and warm sweat was falling from the boy`s young body. His and Ian`s were moving in the same rhythm. Many noises were flying around the hotel room. The passion was getting in a high level.   
Souji put his still tied hands behind Ian`s neck and made him lean down closer to the other. 

“I guess..I kind of..love you..” Souji whispered. Ian opened his eyes widely and moved deeply. “Boy!! I knew it!” He kissed him roughly while thrusting and played with his tongue. Souji was surprised again and kissed him back lightly. The playboy leaned to the younger one`s chest and left some love marks here and there.

More moans and panting voices were hearing from their lips. Both of them were enjoying it really much after knowing each other`s feelings.   
With his teeth Ian untied the boy`s hands and moved more. Souji wrapped his released hands around the other`s back and moaned some in his ear. That was turning him on more and more.   
“Hah..Boy..I am close..”   
“W-What?!—” he couldn`t continue his words from the sudden thrusts. Souji couldn`t take it anymore,he was close too. He felt his partner`s member trembling in him. Ian looked at Souji while thrusting.   
“Tell me you want me.. Scream my name. Let me hear your delicious voice.” He reached to Souji`s member and started rubbing it fast. He smirked lightly. Souji opened his eyes widely and his lips were trembling. He wanted to scream,to leave all the sounds. Surprisingly he did it: his voice was trembling too,his moans became sweeter and sweeter for Ian`s ears.   
“..Ian.. I want you..So badly..!” Souji screamed and put laid down,moaning more. Ian panted and leaned to him,holding his hands.   
“I am coming..Boy..!” Ian said with a panting voice and nuzzled into the younger one`s neck,coming inside him.   
“Aghhh! Ian..!!” Souji moaned his name and scratched his back. He came too and looked up,sighing longly.   
~~~~~~  
“Booooy? Are you still here?”  
“…Leave me alone.”  
Yes,that happened. Souji covered himself with the sheets and hide himself. He was too embarrassed to talk especially with Ian.   
“Aww,come on.~ You were really sexy and adorable,screaming my name. I needed to record it. Next time,I will.~”   
“There won`t be next time.”  
“Believe me,there will” Ian hugged the covered boy and whispering. “because we are dating now.’’  
“…We are?”  
“Why yes.~ Both of us have the same feelings for each other and we`ll be really nice couple.” Ian smiled and kissed Souji`s head.   
“Because of you,my whole body hurts.”  
“Ahh,I am sorry about that. Couldn`t take it because of the sweetness of it. And I was badly turned on.You know me.~”  
“…Idiot.” Souji hide himself more in the sheets,blushing madly.  
“I love you too.” Ian chuckled and cuddled him.   
The student looked a bit at him and smiled.“Well,I can`t help it..you are my idiot.”   
“Boooy!!” Ian smiled widely and hugged him tightly. He took away the sheets and smirked. “Another round or a lesson?”  
“GO TO SLEEP.”


End file.
